Sword of the Emerald Crystal
by Bloodraylen
Summary: Pandaren Brewmaster Apprentice Jinto Reedwine has been asked by his mentor to ask furlbog Frost-Paw for Stranglekeep while in the company of furlbog Darkmaw they find out about a society called "The Soul Carvers" who wish to destroy all living things. R
1. Prolouge

**Sword of the Emerald Crystal**

**Bloodraylen**

**Prologue**

**Darkmaw sighed nothing really happened his sleek brown pelt was wet with sweat. That's when he saw the figure walking toward Timbermaw Hold. His face was shadowed by his hat with circled his head. He also wore a robe. With walking stick in his hand he walked right up to Darkmaw. There was a strong smell of ale about him. Darkmaw prepared to attack, his muscles tensed and a growl came from his throat. In an instant the stranger had drawn a sword.**

"**Darkmaw stand down. He is a friend of mine." the voice said. Darkmaw stiffened that was the voice of Frost-Paw Timbermaw's head shaman.**

"**Who is he?" Darkmaw asked. **

"**He is a Pandaren Brewmaster. Apprentice that is his master is a very good friend." Frost-Paw replied. When Darkmaw looked he saw a white face with black markings that looked a bit like a bandit mask.**

"**But Pandaren's Don't exist! Pandaria doesn't exist there no explorers that talk about Pandaria." Darkmaw exclaimed. Then the pandaren spoke**

"**That is because no non Pandaren has ever seen Pandaria" he replied. **

"**I guess I should introduce you to before you argue the day away." Frost-Paw said. "Darkmaw this is Jinto Reedwine." Frost-Paw introduced them. "Now Jinto, What do You Need?" Frost-Paw asked Jinto Reedwine. **

"**I need a rare herb called Stranglekeep. Do you have any?" Jinto Asked. **

"**I Believe I do follow me." Frost-Paw Beckoned. Jinto followed Frost-Paw into his chamber in Timbermaw Hold.**

"**Ah ha! Her e some Stranglekeep." Frost-Paw said as he produced a jar of a green herb. Jinto and Frost-Paw talked as they walked back to the mouth of the tunnel **

"**Darkmaw will accompany you to the edge of Elwood Jinto. Take care." Frost-Paw said. A face of shock spread across Darkmaw. But he turned to Jinto and said**

"**Follow me." Jinto and Darkmaw walk for a while when they were confronted by a satyr and a goblin.**

"**Kill, Kill" was all the satyr said. Jinto pulled out his sword and prepared for battle.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Soul Carvers

**Chapter 1**

**The Soul Carvers**

**The Goblin lunged at Jinto. The satyr attempted to smash Jinto. In a flash Jinto cut the goblins arm off and blocked the satyr's fist. Darkmaw saw an opportunity to finish the goblin but the goblin rolled to the side barley avoiding the Furlbog's fists. When Darkmaw looked over at Jinto he was setting the satyr of fire with his breath. Darkmaw didn't see the goblin pulling out a gun neither did Jinto. Two shots went off direct hits. Darkmaw and Jinto lay unconscious. **

"**Ok. Now you oaf lets get them back to the prison." the goblin told his companion as he extinguished the fire on the satyr's body. With that Jinto and Darkmaw were dragged away.**

**When Jinto woke up he was upside-down chained to a wall. When he looked to his right he saw Darkmaw with a perplexed look on his face.**

"**Jinto?" Darkmaw asked.**

"**Hmm?" **

"**How did we get here?" **

"**I do not know." was all Jinto said.**

"**That's because no one knows but them." said another lower gruffer voice.**

"**I still say were in a mountain!" exclaimed a lighter voice. As Jinto and Darkmaw looked to their right they saw a dwarf and a gnome.**

"**Who are you two?" Jinto asked the pair. The dwarf spoke **

"**My name is Branadarmor. And his name is Finkle 'Shrew-elbow' Cyberscope." replied Branadarmor. "How did you get captured?" **

"**I was heading back to my master from a task of getting some Stranglekeep and he was accompanying me to the edge of felwood. And you two?" replied Jinto. Finkle answered**

"**We were searching for a Titan Relic called 'Sword of the Emerald crystal'." **

"**Wait… Titan Relic? What the fuck is that?" asked Darkmaw.**

"**Weapons or armor made by the Titans." Branadarmor answered. **

"**Well who are these people?" Jinto asked.**

"**They are a secret society called 'The Soul Carvers' who seek out Titan Relics to rid the world of all living things." Finkle said**

"**Well… Not your normal crowd at the Darkmoon Fair" Remarked Darkmaw.**

"**That's nice but how are we going to leave?" asked Jinto **

"**Well once a day they let us down for exercise and meals and I think I know away out." Branadarmor remarked.**

"**Enlighten us oh great one." Retorted Darkmaw. **

"**The outer wall is lined with catapults we can use them to fly over the wall." Branadarmor replied.**

"**I'm glad to be part of this plan! I'm excited to do this!" Jinto exclaimed. **

"**That makes one of us." Finkle retorted.**

"**When will we be let loose?" asked Darkmaw**

"**Soon" Branadarmor said. **

"**All right you big dummies time to get your exercise." said a robed figure. Branadarmor winked. The four were led to a large courtyard with high walls surrounding the compound. There were ten catapults by the wall. Then a big ogre walked up to them.**

"**Hey tiny people me gonna crush you." he said and raised his foot in a flash of steel the ogre had no foot and Jinto was sheathing his sword. The ogre screamed in pain and grabbing his foot hopped to the medic on duty.**

"**now quickly hide by a catapult." Branadarmor ordered. "Then wait for my signal then climb in and cut the rope." with that they ran to a catapult. The breakout was about to begin.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fight and Flight

Jinto was having second thoughts about flying over a wall on a catapult. As he looked behind him he saw a great mountain. Finkle had been right they were in a mountain. As Jinto looked to his left just as Branadarmor signaled them to get in the catapults and let them loose. _Why am I doing this? Shooting my self over a high stone wall to freedom? I guess because I need to get this Stranglekeep to my master. _with a rush of air they flew into the air the world was a blur Jinto, Darkmaw, Branadarmor, and Finkle flew over the wall. With a thud Jinto hit the ground Branadarmor fell not to far off to Jinto's left and Darkmaw to his right. But Finkle used his cloak as a parachute and he landed safely to the ground.

"Oh, how I love engineering." Finkle said boastingly

"After this, I am going to kill you." Darkmaw spat. Jinto, Branadarmor, and Darkmaw got up and began to run. A bell tolled signaling to the guards they had escaped.

They stared to run faster, panting now, Jinto went on all fours moving faster and pulling ahead. Darkmaw quickly did the same and started after Jinto.

" Stop going so fast!" Branadarmor shouted after them. Jinto and Darkmaw went back to two legs again. They ran for the safety of the trees quickly pursued by the guards. As they burst into the trees they found themselves standing on ice.

"Damn Hunters" Finkle cursed. The guards quickly came and surrounded them. They had to fight they all knew and dreaded. Darkmaw unsheathed his claws, Jinto pulled out his sword, Branadarmor pulled out his hammer, and Finkle pulled out two daggers. The guards pulled out swords coated with crippling poison.

"Can I have your stick?" Darkmaw asked Jinto.

"Here, catch." Jinto said as he threw the walking stick to Darkmaw. One guard ran at Jinto swinging down with his sword. Jinto blocked with his sword witch flew from his hands from the blow. Jinto hurled himself and the chest of the guard knocking him down. With no hesitation Jinto ripped out his heart and threw it at another guard who had engaged Darkmaw. Branadarmor was beating the brains of one guard. Finkle was stabbing the throat of another guard. Darkmaw was trying to shove the heart down his attacker's throat. After a few moments all guards were dead.

"Now what we escaped. What's next?" Jinto asked.

"We search for the Sword of the Emerald Crystal." Branadarmor said.

"Hey I was told to only go to the border of Felwood not to where ever we are going!" Darkmaw exclaimed.

"These people are trying to kill all living things. The sword will one of their many instruments of death if we don't find it. They will slaughter the innocent with it." Branadarmor said.

"… I'm in." Darkmaw said after a moment of thinking.

"Good" Branadarmor said.

"Now that is settled, where do we go?" Jinto asked Branadarmor.

"Well, The clue we have points to The Eastern Plaugelands." Branadarmor answered.

"Oh, great. That's not even on Kalimdor!" Jinto exclaimed.

"Then we have a long way to walk" Branadarmor said.

"I hate long walks they make my feet hurt." Complained Finkle.

"Oh well." Jinto Said as he picked up his sword from the ground. The group picked up their stuff and set off to the Eastern Plaugelands.


End file.
